


"Talk"

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, and kinda ties into Are You Ready, but not reallly, lamo, this is old, this really took a turn, this wasnt meant to turn out this way, underage cause theyre like 16 and 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: After everything that happened, Moon had a lot on her mind.





	"Talk"

Moon lay still, sandwiched between Hau and Gladion, Sun lying on the other side of Hau. When Wicki had said she'd prepared a resting place for them Moon thought she'd meant beds for each of them.  
She was wrong. The bed that Wicki had prepared was huge, it could easily fit all five of them, and with Lillie staying in Lusamine's bed there was even more space.  
But that didn't change the fact that Hau mumbled in his sleep about Lillie and Sun. It didn't change the fact that she could see Sun's arm draped over Hau's waist.  
And it sure as hell didn't change the fact that she could hardly breathe with how tight Gladion was holding her.  
Moon guessed he was having a nightmare, with the way he was shaking. She couldn't blame him, she was afraid to sleep, afraid of what her dreams would show her.  
She could hear the faint clicking of heels in the hallway, the sound echoing through her head. She held Pyua's Pokeball tightly in her hand, the battles today had been tough and unforgiving. Her team had been worn out only to have to battle Luseamine. She needed to care for them.  
Carefully, o-so carefully, she removed herself from Gladion's arm, placing her pillow in his arms when he made a distressed noise. 

 

Outside, she sat on the ground and released Pyua, her arms open wide for the Primarina. Pyua slid into the hug gracefully, her flippers wrapping around Moon tightly.  
After wiping her down and brushing off the dust Moon handed Pyua a hand full of Pokebeans, letting Flutter out to clean up. The Ribombee was easy to clean, easy swallowed by the cloth and brush. She was given two Pokebeans to eat with Pyua while Candy was let out.  
Candy was hard to clean, the Lycanroc only seemed to want to cuddle with Moon, whined when Moon tapped her nose and signed that cuddles would come later. With that Candy settled down, leaning into Moon's touch. It hadn't been hard teaching her Pokemon Sign Language, had been oddly easy. Pyua had caught on within the first two hours of being with Moon and had helped to teach the others.  
Carrots was next and Moon had to stand up to clean the huge Mudsdale. Pyua had finished her Pokebeans so she slid over, grabbed the brush in her mouth and began to brush Carrots down, following Moon's actions. Carrots snorted when Flutter brought a Pokebean to his mouth and began to feed him. Moon's body shook with soundless laughter watching her Pokemon care for each other.  
Cuddles was next, gently wrapping his arms around Moon. The bewear was extremely gentle, had always been gentle. Moon hugged him back, pointing to the floor when they pulled apart. Cuddle's fur was all over the place and knotted together around his paws. Candy brought the comb over, her tail wagging behind her.  
Cleaning Cuddles was always a struggle. He just wouldn't sit still, sometimes while she was bent over trying to comb some of the fur on his head he'd just stand up. Other times he'd fall asleep and almost crush her when he fell back.  
After he was done he settled down with Carrots and Candy, each scoffing down their Pokebeans.  
Moon sat back down, Flutter coming to rest on her shoulder. Moon tickled her under the chin, smiling at the small Pokemon as she let Mimi out.  
The Mimikyu's disguise had busted and the tail had fallen off. Mimi's battles had been hard and he'd almost been knocked out more times then Moon could count. In return he'd one-shot almost every Pokemon he'd battled.  
Fixing Mimi's disguise was second nature now, she'd had to do it after every battle for the past four months. Mimi's claw seeped out from under his disguise to wrap around Moon's wrist, sending goosebumps to rise along her arm. She was used to the feeling now.  
Pyua slid over and nuzzled against Moon and Mimi.  
"So this is where you went?" A voice called behind Moon, causing her to tilt her head back.  
Gladion stood behind her, his hands in his pockets. When they'd all been changing into pj's he'd just shrugged his hoodie off, leaving him in a long-sleeved black and red shirt. He'd put his hair into a loose pony-tail, that wasn't clipped to the side of his head for once, and she could see a long scar above his eye.  
She nodded and patted the spot beside her, waiting until he sat down to start signing.  
_I couldn't sleep._ Her eyes were trained on her hands as she signed. It had surprised her how quickly they'd all picked up Sign Language. But then again, Lillie had known it when they met. _I wanted to look after my team._  
Gladion laughed, leaning back on his hands, his long legs stretched out in-front of him. They settled into an easy silence and not long after all of Gladion's Pokemon burst out from their Pokeballs, wanting attention.  
Silvally rubbed it's head along the side of Gladion's head while Crobat flew over to Candy and settled next to her, chirping when she yipped. Salazzle curled up on Gladion's lap, eyeing Moon out of the corner of her eye like she was an idiot. Weavile and Lucario rushed to Moon, knocking her back with the force of their hug.  
_Are they doing ok?_ Moon asked as she sat up, turning her body towards Gladion. He nodded, turning his head away from her but keeping his eye on her hands. She had to wonder if he'd forced himself into the habit when he met her or if it had just been natural.  
Her attention was drawn to Cuddles who had pulled Candy into a tight hug, burying his head into the rocky fur on her neck.  
"Are you ok? I know this must be tough for you..." Gladion whispered, causing Moon's head to whip around to face him. "I'm sorry that you got pulled into my family problems when you have your own to deal with..."  
She didn't know how to respond, was she ok? When was the last time she'd been ok? And...  
_It must of been hard for you to come back here... From what you and Lillie have told me she wasn't a good mother... And today... She used to abuse you two, didn't she?_ Moon couldn't look Gladion in the eye, rather she focused on the scar above his eye.  
"She gave me the scar, I don't know what she used but there was a lot of blood, Lillie found me... I-I don't know if she ever hurt Lillie like she hurt me, but I know that she used to starve her." He was quiet, Salazzle crawling off of him to go curl up with Pyua.  
Tears in her eyes, Moon threw herself at Gladion, her arms wrapping tightly around his chest. He fell back as his own arms wrapped around her. His face buried in her hair and her face buried in his chest.  
Neither of them moved as clicks filled the air as their Pokemon all returned themselves. Then she felt Gladion start to shake and heard his soft sobs filled the air. Moon's own sobs were soundless and shook her body.  
They stayed like that for what felt like forever, wrapped up in each other.  
"We should get back..." Gladion whispered, his voice cracking, his arms still tight around Moon until she nodded her head. Slowly they got up and collected their Pokeballs before heading back inside, hand in hand.  
Instead of heading back towards the room, Gladion veered off, his hand tightening on Moons. They headed up a flight of stairs and kept going until Gladion stopped outside of a set of doors.  
"It's been five years since I've been here..." He whispered, standing still. Moon tilted her head towards him, saw the sadness in his eyes. "We used to be a normal family once... Lillie had just been born and dad was still here and ... And then he and Lusamine started fighting and I'd notice some of the female workers in places they shouldn't be... then dad was gone." He took a deep breath. "Everything was going downhill but after dad disappeared Lusamine just-" His hand tightened on hers "-She just snapped."  
Seeing the tears in his eyes, Moon moved closer, pressing against his side.  
"I shouldn't of left Lillie like I did, I just couldn't stay anymore... if- if I stayed I would of died..." He paused. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't be putting this all on you and I shouldn't be blaming myself."  
Gladion turned to Moon and smiled at her, his hand tightening on hers before he let it go so she could say something. Moon returned his smile and wrapped her arms around Gladion, her arms tightening when his arms wrapped around her.  
They stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying being close. Gladion was the first to pull away, and before Moon could object, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. He pulled away a little, not far enough for her to see his eyes, his hands coming up on either side of her face to tilt her head up.  
Then his lips settled over hers. The kiss was gentle, sweet. Gladion's hands and lips were warm against her, his chest hard against hers.  
They pulled apart to breath, they're eyes locking. When they came back together it wasn't gentle anymore. It was like a forest fire, hot and fast spreading. Gladion's hand left her face to push open the door then sweep them both into the room.  
The room was dark but that didn't seem to matter as Gladion pushed her up against the door, the stiff waistband of his jeans pressing against her stomach. Moon's hands traveled up his chest, holding onto the back of his neck, reaching for his ponytail and pulling the hair tie out, running her hands through his long hair.  
She jumped a little when Gladion let out a low moan when she accidentally scrapped her nails along his scalp, his breath warm against her mouth and making her heart beat faster. Gladion pulled back, about to ask what was wrong before he realized what had surprised her.  
"Sorry, did I surprise you?" He asked, chuckling along with Moon's silent laughter. "Want me to turn on the lights?"  
Moon shook her head, a light blush staining her cheeks, now that things had slowed down slightly Moon could take in the room a little. The curtains were open and let in a small amount of light, not enough to see properly but enough that Gladion could properly make out some basic signs. The room smelt dusty, like no one had been in there in years.  
Moon didn't have long to dwell on it before Gladion was kissing her again, gentle again, his hands settling on her hips. Her own hands settled just under the hem of his shirt, the scent of his bodywash filling her nose. When they pulled away again Moon shifted her hands to his and gently guided them to the hem of her pj shirt. He took the hint and lifted her shirt up and over before he began to pull her back with him to the bed. She went along with him, climbing onto his lap when he guided her to, her legs pushing up his shirt.  
"You sure you wanna keep going?" He asked, his voice husky and low. When Moon lowered hips to be more comfortable she felt a hardness between her thighs.  
_Yes, I'm sure._ She signed, nodding her head. Her hands crept down his chest to rest on his stomach under his shirt before she dragged her hands up, taking his shirt with them.  
Her smile turned into a frown when she felt his scars against her palms, her eyes trailing to them as he removed the rest of his shirt. Her finger trailed over one, taking note of the length, her frown deepening.  
Gladion noticed her stillness, realized her hand was lingering one of of his scars and froze.  
_How could someone hurt him so badly? How could his own mother?_ Moon thought, leaning forward to kiss the scar her finger had lingered on, her lips trailing his scars like a connect the dots. As she moved upwards towards his neck he let out a groan, leaning back and bracing himself on his elbows, she could feel his hands resting on her hips, tugging harder on her shorts the higher she went.  
She kissed his chin, moving to kiss the side of his mouth, pressing their chests together. When her lips settled over his Gladion flipped them, pressing her back into the mattress to devour her mouth, one of his hands cupping her breast and the other gripping her hip.  
Moon sucked in a sharp breath when their mouths parted slightly, her hands on his shoulders and her nails digging into the skin there. He let out a groan and nipped at her lip.  
He pulled back, looking down at her, his hand over her breast kneading it gently, causing her hips to rock back and forth.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door causing them to jump.  
"Young Master? I saw that you and Moon weren't with the others... Make sure to use protection!" Wicki called through the door before they heard her walking away.  
Stunned, Gladion looked at Moon with wide eyes before he began to laugh, Moon's own body shaking with silent laughter.


End file.
